Morton's Neverland
by AliesBDutch
Summary: Script; Alle Johnny Depp Films Gecombineerd. Wanneer Mort Rainey een stukje van zijn verhaal delete krijgt hij niet alleen last van zijn geweten, maar ook van zijn gedelete personage genaamd Sweeney Todd...
1. Schrijfstress

Scène 1 Schrijfstress

**Scène 1 Schrijfstress. **

Mort zit achter de laptop die op een tafel staat. Met oordopjes in zijn oren waar het soundtrackmuziek uit lijkt te komen _secret window_ De vingers tikken een verhaal. Hij heeft een montuur op en draagt zijn badjas nogal onverzorgd. Zijn haren zitten in de war.

  
(**camera 1 **maakt een halve cirkel om hem heen en blijft aan de zijkant staan; zodat zowel Mort als de laptop van de zijkant te zien zijn.)

_Mort ;; gaat met de handen achter zijn hoofd tegen zijn leuning hangen en slaakt een zucht van opluchting._

_Mort ;; schiet weer met zijn gezicht naar de laptop, alsof hij op een idee komt. Hoofd boven het toetsenbord en zijn armen krampachtig naar het toetsenbord. Zijn schouders zijn omhoog geknikt, waarbij zijn hoofd in zijn romp lijkt te zinken. _

_Mort ;; kijkt schichtig om zich heen. _

_Mort ;; tikt snel iets. _

_Mort ;; beweegt zijn schouders naar achteren en glimlacht gelukzalig. _

(**camera 1** draait zich naar Mort's schouder en kijkt via zijn schouder mee.)

_Mort ;; leest de tekst die hij heeft gemaakt op de laptop._

Stem Gedachte Mort:

And there he was: Sweeney Todd, born out the rage that was polluting Barkers heart for a long, long time. Since he was ripped apart from his live as a husband and father, his greatest lovers became his razors. He had two of them. He sang to them like they were his own children. Children who were silently getting rid of the people who had harmed him; or were about to...

(**camera** **1** verplaatst zich naar de andere zijkant; zo dat de inhoud van de laptop nog wel abstract te zien is).

_Mort ;; trekt een zuur gezicht. _

_Mort ;; doet zijn capuchon op en trekt opstandig aan de touwtjes zodat er nog weinig van zijn gezicht te zien is. Kruist zijn armen._

Stem Gedachte Mort:  
Bad Writing.

_Mort;; zucht, bijna knorrend en duwt zichzelf weg van de laptop en trekt daarbij zijn oordopjes uit zijn oren. _

_Mort;; grijpt naar de weglopende oordopjes maar laat zich weer knorrig in zijn stoel zakken. _

_Mort;; schiet naar voren en selecteert de tekst. _

Mort:_  
__Yes, Bad Writing. Good is good and wrong is wrong. And something gotta be done…_

_Mort;; drukt hardhandig de delete toets in. _

Stem Gedachte Mort:

Why did you delete it?

_Mort;; produceert weer een knorrend geluid en heft zijn schouders op._

Mort:

Why not?

_Mort;; draait met zijn ogen. _

Stem Gedachte Mort:

What if he didn't want you to?

_Mort;; gaat rechtop zitten en kijkt verbaast en op zijn hoedde naar zijn laptop._

Mort:_  
_WHO doesn't want me to?

_Mort;; kijkt om naar boven._

_Mort;; staat op, loopt naar de omheining, leunt naar voren en kijkt zoekend naar de begane verdieping. _

(**camera 1** volgt hem en gaat naast hem staan, zodat het publiek ziet hoe hij naar voren buigt.)

(**camera 2** ziet wat Mort beneden ziet. Rotzooi, niets belangrijks)

Stem Gedachte Mort:

Sweeney. What if he didn't want you to?

_Mort;; rolt met zijn ogen en gaat weer in zijn stoel hangen._

(**camera 2** volgt Mort en gaat een halve meter achter de laptop staan, zodat Mort van voren te bekijken is en ook het glas met drinken.)

_Mort;; steekt zijn op de armleuning steunende elleboog omhoog en maakt rondjes met zijn hand tijdens het praten._

Mort:

_What would he do? Cut my throat with his imaginary razor?_

_Mort;; lacht kort met maakt met zijn rondjes draaiende hand een snij-beweging. _

Stem Gedachte Mort:

For Example…

_Mort;; wuift geïrriteerd de stem weg._

Mort:

Shut up, you just want to frighten me. It's just bad writing and it's where it belongs: In the bottom of my memory.

_Mort;; tikt met zijn vinger op zijn hersenpan._

_Mort;; buigt zich voorover, pakt zijn glas drinken en drinkt een slok. _

Stem Gedachte Mort:

Don't say that I didn't warn you.


	2. Broadway Time!

Scène 2: Broadway Time

**Scène 2: Broadway Time!**

We staan op de begane grond met de voordeur in het vizier (**camera 3**). Voor de deur ligt allemaal reclamepost en rekeningen die nog onbekeken zijn gebleven. Naast de deur op een kastje liggen autosleutels met daarbij een mobiele telefoon.

Er klinkt geklopt aan de voor deur.

Het geklop klinkt harder

_Deur;; beweegt mee met het gedreun. _

(Overschakelen naar **Camera 2**)

_Mort;; kijkt verbaast, zet zijn glas neer en staat op. _

_Mort;; loop naar de omheining en probeert te zien of hij het persoon van beneden herkent._

Nog een keer heftig geklop.

_Mort;; kijkt chagrijnig. _

Mort:

Yes, Yes! I'm coming! I'm coming!

_Mort;; loopt stampvoetend de trap af._

(**camera 2** gaat hem voor en laat het publiek Mort's bovenromp zien)

_Mort;; snuift._

Mort:

What kind of idiot even wants to visit me in Tashmore?

_Mort;; doet chagrijnig gekibbel na en kijkt daarbij bespottend._

Mort (mompelend):

Watch out Mort! It's could be Sweeney! He's mad at you for deleting your story!

(overschakelen naar **camera 3**; deze staat zo dat hij aan de kant van de deurknop zit. Ietsjes schuin zodat er ongemerkt een hand langs kan om hem te openen. Slechts de hand en pols moeten later zichtbaar zijn, dus de camera staat op enkele centimeters afstand van de deur.)

nog een keer geklop

Sweeney Todd:

Rainey! Mórt Rainey!

Mort:

Coming! Coming!

_Mort;; pakt de deurkruk vast en opent de deur. _


	3. Trashmore Troath

Scéne 3: Tashmore Troath

**Scéne 3: Tashmore Troath**

Aan de andere kant staat _Sweeney Todd_. De man heeft een spijkerjack aan met daaronder een wit t-shirt. Zijn tanden zijn gelig en zijn wallen meer rood dan blauw. Zwarte lijnen omlijnen zijn ogen. Zijn wenkbrauwen kijken boos. Een mes zit in zijn broek gestoken. Zijn haar is zwart met een witte pluk.

(**Camera 3**: Goed gericht op Sweeney Todd zodat het bovenromp van hem te zien is. Hierbij is Mort niet zichtbaar.)

_Sweeney;; glimlacht goedkeurend. _

Sweeney:

Finally; You opened.

(**Camera 4**: Weergeeft Mort zo dat het bovenromp te zien is. Sweeney mag hier niet bij opstaan, slechts wanneer zijn arm wordt uitgestoken.)

_Mort;; kijkt wantrouwig en bekijkt Sweeney van top tot teen._

Mort:

Yes I did, but if you don't mind; I would like to close it again.

**(Camera 3)**

_Sweeney;; kijkt dreigend en steekt een voet tussen de deur en zijn post._

Sweeney:

I wouldn't do it, if I were you. No time to fool around, mister Rainey. You shouldn't plan to play any games with me.

**(Camera 4)**

_Mort;; kijkt geïrriteerd._

_Mort;; snuift en kijkt Sweeney met geheven kin aan._

_Mort;; kijkt naar Sweeney's voet. _

(**camera 4** buigt mee naar de voet toe)

Mort:

Why shouldn't I? You can't harm me.

_Mort;; steekt moedig zijn armen in zijn zij._

**(Camera 3) **

_Sweeney;; gaat dreigend in de deurpost staan._

Sweeney:

You shouldn't count on these laws too much. These laws don't even know about my existence! Only you do, mister Rainey. And you know me _very_ good.

_Sweeney;; grijnst gemeen._

**(camera 4**)

_Mort;; kijkt Sweeney weer goed aan._

_Mort;; heft zijn schouders_

Mort:

Sorry. Don't know you.

_Mort;; werpt de deur dicht._

(**camera 3**)

_Sweeney;; houdt de deur tegen en duwt hem weer open. _

Sweeney:

O, yes you do! I warned you. Do not play games with me!

_Sweeney;; steekt zijn hand naar voren. _

(**camera 4**)

_Mort;; grijpt met beide handen naar zijn keel die omsloten zit door een hand. _

_Mort;; kijkt angstig van Sweeney's hand naar Sweeney. _

Mort:

Who… are you?!

_Sweeney;; laat los._

_Mort;; wrijft over zijn nek en kijkt Sweeney met geknepen ogen aan. _

_Mort;; werpt een blik naar de telefoon die onzichtbaar bij de autosleutels staat. _

Sweeney:

No police, I warn you

_Mort;; kijkt verschrikt op naar Sweeney._

(**camera 3**)

_Sweeney;; kijkt met geknepen ogen naar waar de telefoon zou moeten liggen_

_Sweeney;; kijkt naar Mort_

Sweeney:

Only you and me, mister Rainey. You and me.

_Sweeney;; schuift een stukje van zijn spijkerjasje weg en laat het mes zien. _

_(__**Camera 3**__ zoomt hier langzaam op in)_

Sweeney:

Get it?

_Sweeney;; glimlacht gemeen; hij heeft macht. _

(**camera 4**)

_Mort;; dijnst naar achteren. _

Mort:  
Who the heck are you?!

Sweeney:

Todd, Sweeney Todd… And able to have his revenge.

_Mort; slaat zijn hand voor zijn mond en loopt naar achteren en doet met een zwaai de deur dicht. _

(**camera 3**; naar achteren zodat de pal naast de deur, tegen de muur staande geschokte Mort Rainey zichtbaar is.)

_Mort;; probeert adem in te houden en kijkt gespannen naar de deur_

_Mort;; hand probeert in de beurt van het mobieltje te komen. _

Sweeney:

I'm telling you! No Police, mister Rainey. We surely will meet again.

gestommel is hoorbaar


	4. Rainey's Neverland

Scène 4: Rainey's Neverland

**Scène 4: Rainey's Neverland.**

De kamer doet groener aan. Alsof er planten zijn bij geplaatst. De omgeving in de buurt van James Barrie heeft iets utopisch.

J.M. Barrie:

You shouldn't have deleted your story.

_Mort;; kijkt verbaast op, kijkt naar de deur en loopt voorzichtig naar voren._

Mort:

What?

(**camera 5** gericht op het bovenromp van James Barrie. Zijn handen zijn achter zijn rust gekruist. Hij wipt lichtjes met zijn voeten. Zijn pony zijn als een gordijn die opengeschoven is. Onder zijn oksel zit een krant en in zijn andere hand houdt hij een zelfgemaakt gele vlieger.)

Barrie:

You shouldn't have deleted your story. A person in Neverland, being unfinished CAN have it's consequences.

_Barrie;; kijkt om zich heen. Glimlacht. _

(**camera 5** zoomt uit, tot Barrie helemaal te zien is en daarbij zijn utopische omgeving).

Barrie:

Beautiful isn't it Mort?

(**camera 3**)

_Mort;; kijkt verbaast: geshockeerd, knikt._

_Mort;; hersteld zich en kijkt minachtend._

Mort:  
It wasn't a story. Never had been.

(**camera 5**)

_Barrie;; kijkt geschokt_

_Barrie;; loopt naar Mort en steekt zijn arm uit._

(**camera 3** staat ingezoomd zodat alleen Mort's hoofd en zijn ene schouder zichtbaar zijn. Op deze schouder ligt de bemoedigende hand van Barrie.)

_Mort;; kijkt verbaast naar schouder; kijkt weer naar Barrie._

(**camera 5** staat op Barrie's gezicht ingezoomd.)

Barrie:  
Mort, Mort, Mort

_Barrie;; produceert een teleurgesteld geluid._

Mort:

What?

_Barrie;; glimlacht met één mondhoek omhoog. _

_Barrie;; buigt zich naar Mort toe._

Barrie:

No story? It's like saying: No; that's not cave; it's just an hole in a rock.

_Barrie;; maakt weer een teleurgesteld geluid en schudt daarbij zijn hoofd. _

(**camera 3**)

_Mort;; loopt weg, zodat Barrie's hand loslaat. _

Mort:

Ok!

_Mort;; doet zijn armen omhoog en kijkt met een gerimpeld voorhoofd omhoog. _

Mort:

Ok! I made a mistake. I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry!!

Barrie:

Tell him; you must tell him you're sorry.

_Mort;; laat zijn hoofd en armen weer zakken._

Mort;

Ok, Barrie. I will, but how?

_Mort;; kijkt geshockeerd._

Mort:  
Barrie?!

(**camera 5** er is niemand meer, de utopische gloed is eveneens verdwenen.)

Barrie Stem:

That's for you to find out.

(**camera 3**)

_Mort;; kijkt in de camera_

Mort:

Weird things happen here today.


	5. In the Park

Scène 5: In the Park

**Scène 5: In the Park.**

Roux zit tobbend op een bankje. Zijn haren zitten in een staartje en hij heeft een overhemd aan. Hij steunt met zijn schouders op zijn benen en maakt met zijn handen een driehoekje die bij zijn neus in een punt uitkomen. Zijn gitaartas staat naast hem.

(**camera 6**: Het hele bankje inclusief Roux is zichtbaar. Zoomt in naar Roux.)

Roux (grommend):

Yes, That's a guarantee.

_Roux;; kijkt treurig naar de grond. _

Roux:  
Vienne, Vienne

Why are you friends with me, if you could be friend with them?

_Roux;; kijkt om naar waar huizen te zien zijn. _

Roux:

Yet, I'm to weak to sail away, Vienne. You make me weak.

_Abberline;; gaat naast Roux zitten. _

_Roux;; kijkt verbaast op._

Roux:

Inspector Fred Abberline? It's you?

(**camera 7**: Fred Abberline vanaf de borstkast zichtbaar. Hij heeft warrig haar en een zwarte jas met daaronder een wit t-shirt).

_Fred;; knikt glimlachend._

Fred:

Yes, it's me.

(**camera 6**: in gezoemd op borstkas hoogte)

Roux:

What an honor!

_Roux;; steekt hand uit._

_Fred;; pakt zijn hand beet._

Roux:  
Roux: my name is Roux.

(**camera 7**)

_Fred;; laat hand los. _

_Fred;; knikt naar Roux's gitaar._

(**camera 8:** gitaar staat erop)

(**camera 7**)

Fred:

Gypsy?

(**camera 6**)

_Roux;; kijkt beschuldigd._

Roux:

No, no gypsy.

_Roux;; doet ogen dicht._

Roux:

But I used to be. Happily Mort Rainey changed my story.

_Roux;; maakt dankbaar een handdriehoek en kijkt omhoog. _

(**camera 7**)

_Fred;; kijkt serieus en bedachtzaam._

_Fred;; steekt zijn vinger op en opent zijn mond. _

Fred:

I'm here to inspect a Cereal serial murder.

(**camera 6**)

_Roux;; kijkt verbaasd. _

_Roux;; kijkt verdacht om hem heen._

Roux (mompelend):

No camera's, so I'm not punk'd …

_Roux;; kijkt verbaast naar Fred._

Roux:

A Cereal murder you say?

(**camera 7**)

_Fred;; knikt_

Fred:

Different kinds of cereals; Cereals covered with honey, with dryed fruits. Even the sorts I didn't even knew they existed!

_Fred;; kijkt verdacht om zich heen, alsof niemand hem mag horen._

_Fred;; buigt naar voren._

_Fred;; schermt zijn mond af met een hand._

Fred:

And there was always chocolate included.

(**camera 6**)

_Roux;; kijkt verbaasd met open mond en schiet van schrik naar achteren._

_Roux;; slaat hand voor de mond. _

Roux:  
Vienne… or someone who tries to get the chocolatery away! Renauld!

(**camera 7**)

_Fred;; schudt zijn hoofd._

_Fred;; leunt naar achteren en doet zijn benen over elkaar. _

_Fred;; kijkt voor zich uit en sluit zijn ogen even. _

_Fred;;draait en kijkt Roux weer aan._

Fred:

My main suspect is Sam.

_Fred;; knikt trots_

(**camera 6**)

_Roux;; wuift het weg._

Roux:

Kidding right?

_Roux;; kijkt Fred vragend aan._

Roux:

Can't be. He wouldn't kill a fly.

(**camera 7**)

_Fred;; schudt zijn hoofd._

Fred:

That's the point! Joon probably hired him. You know the peanut butter murders? That was all Joon's work.

_Fred;; knikt geheimzinnig._

_(camera 6)_

_Roux;; kijkt vragend naar camera._

Roux:  
Mort, what are you doing?

_Roux;; fronst zijn wenkbrauwen._

Roux:

A CEREAL murder?

_Roux;; trekt zijn mondhoek omhoog. Snuift zijn borst beweegt mee. _

Roux:

You are weird.


	6. Behind Laptop

Scène 6: behind laptop

**Scène 6: behind laptop.**

Mort Rainey zit met boos gefronste wenkbrauwen naar zijn laptop te kijken. Een zak chips ligt naast de laptop. Op een broodbordje zijn restjes chips te zien.

(**camera 9** staat 1/8ste ronde naast de laptop.)

_Mort;; duwt zich boos weg van de laptop._

Mort:

But I was so excited about the story!

_Mort;; kijkt teleurgesteld naar de grond._

Mort:

Even my characters think I'm out of my mind! I created them!

Stem gedachte Mort:

Just write it Morty boy! You are in charge! You're the boss. They are your employees; your slaves!

_Mort;; brengt zijn schouders omhoog_

_Mort;; kijkt vanuit zijn ooghoek._

Mort:  
If you say so.

_Mort;; gaat rechtop zitten._

Stem gedachte Mort:

I did, so keep on writing! They just don't understand that this story is genius. Keep on writing, Mort.

_Mort;; schuift enthousiast naar de computer en hervat zijn typen. _


	7. Icecream

Scène 7: Icecream

**Scène 7: Icecream. **

Sam zit aan tafel. Voor hem staat een glas met, zo lijkt het, gesmolten ijs en een papieren parapluutje. Naast hem liggen twee broodjes met elk een vork in hun geprikt verlaten in zijn bord. Zijn haren hangen gekamd naar beneden. Zijn kleren zijn vooral baby blauw.

(**camera 10** ligt op de andere kant van de tafel, zodat er over de tafel wordt heen gekeken en Sam helemaal te zien is.)

_Sam;; glimlacht met zijn hoofd tussen zijn schouders hangend. _

Sam:  
Hello?

(**camera 11** Fred staat boos naast de tafel, met zijn hand in zijn zij en een beschuldigende vinger naar hem toegestoken. Ook hij is vanaf de tafel helemaal te zien.)

Fred:

I know what you did last night Sam!

_Fred;; knijpt met zijn ogen._

(**camera 10**)

_Sam;; kijkt hem angstig aan. Leunt met zijn lichaam naar opzij om te laten zien dat hij bang is._

Sam:

Cheese?

(**camera 11**)

_Fred;; schudt nee en zucht._

Fred:

That crime will be talked about… later.

_Fred;; gaat zitten_

(**camera 11** gaat hierbij met hem inzoomen, zodat er niet een heel lucht gedeelte onnodig zichtbaar blijft. )

Fred:

What were you eating at 11 o'clock last night?

_Fred;; knijpt met zijn ogen._

(**camera 10**)

_Sam;; kijkt verschrikt om zich heen. _

_Sam;; kijkt Fred aan._

Sam:

Cereal, I was eating cereals.

(**camera 11**)

Fred:

And what was it mixed with? Sám?

(**camera 10**)

Sam:

Peanutbutter and milk?

_Sam;; kruipt ineen._

(**camera 11**)

_Fred;; slaat geschrokken zijn hand voor de mond._

_Fred: __  
__She started again! The peanut butter murderess has started again where she once had finished!_

_Fred;; kijkt verslagen naar beneden. Zijn hand ondersteund zijn hoofd. _

Fred:  
It starts to get very complicated.

_Fred;; kijkt naar de camera en kijkt mysterieus._

Fred:

_Very _complicated!


	8. Op de Bank

Scène 9: Op de bank

**Scène 9: Op de bank.**

Mort zit met zijn laptop op de bank en typt nog iets.

Mort:

Yes, cornflakes!

_Mort;; zucht geïrriteerd._

_Mort;; kijkt omhoog._

Mort:  
Happily I have my second personality to support me.

_Mort;; glimlacht en kijkt omhoog._

Gedachte Stem Mort:

Well, I'm sorry for telling you. But I have to join your character's opinions. This isn't as brilliant as I thought it would be.

_Mort;; kijkt naar voren en trekt een pruillip._

Mort:

But… why?!

_Gedachte Mort;; staat tegen de deurpost geleund met zijn wijsvinger en duim tegen zijn hangende hoofd gepland. . _

_Gedachte Mort;; steekt zijn hand verklarend omhoog. _

Gedachte Mort:

Cornflakes?!

_Mort;; kijkt sip naar de grond en zet zijn laptop naast zich op de bank. _

Gedachte Mort:

Bad writing; You know what to do.

_Gedachte Mort;; loopt naar de laptop toe en steekt zijn vinger uit._

_Mort;; kijkt geschrokken op._

_Mort;; kijkt naar zijn laptop. _

_Mort;; trekt geschrokken de laptop van hem weg. _

Mort:  
No! I will NOT delete it!

_Gedachte Mort;; is verdwenen _

Gedachte Mort:

I warned you…

_Mort;; kijkt geschrokken om zich heen. _

_Mort;; kijkt naar de deur. _

_Mort;; zucht op gelucht._

er klinkt geklop

_Mort;; kijkt geschrokken_

Mort:

Sweeney?!


End file.
